Current methods for reducing the appearance of skin imperfections, for example wrinkles, fine lines, age spots, enlarged pores or scars, include invasive and non-invasive methods and formulations. Invasive techniques, such as surgery, fillers (e.g., Restylane, Juvederm), laser resurfacing or Botox®, may provide longer-lasting effects and can treat prominent imperfections. However, many consumers either cannot afford or do not wish undergo such drastic cosmetic treatments.
Examples of non-invasive methods include hiding imperfections by applying a foundation-type make-up to the skin or applying a cosmetic formulation that includes an ingredient that may reduce the appearance of the imperfections over time (e.g., an anti-wrinkle cream). Unfortunately, foundation make-up is not durable and cannot reduce the appearance of pronounced skin imperfections, such as deep wrinkles or scars, while cosmetic formulations containing ingredients that may reduce the appearance of an imperfection take time to produce an effect, and also may not reduce the appearance of a pronounced imperfection. In particular, many current cosmetic formulations do not have the required mechanical properties to reduce the appearance of pronounced imperfections.
High molecular weight polymers, including proteins and polysaccharides, have been used in attempts to develop anti-aging skin care cosmetic formulations (Jachowicz et al. Skin Res. and Tech., 2008, 14:312-319). While these polymers change the physical properties (e.g., elasticity and stiffness) of the skin upon application to the skin, they did not provide the durability to enable natural, repeated facial motion for extended wear. The commercially available polymer materials used in skincare products today do not necessarily provide the elasticity, environmental resistance and skin adhesion for long lasting product performance nor do they provide the aesthetic feel and appearance required by the consumer of cosmetic products.